Entre el celeste y la pasion
by lauritachan
Summary: Un pequeño one shot escrito en un brote de inspiracion: Esa noche sin luna con las estrellas como testigo, sus cuerpos se encontraron como imanes, atrayentes y magnéticos... Ninguno ya no podía ignorar al otro, sus ansias y egoístas deseos pedían ser llevados a cabo desde el día en que se percataron como era la vida el uno sin el otro.


Hola queridos lectores fans del ectofeature, tal vez no me conozcan o me recuerden pues han pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que escribi para esta hermosa shipp; no se si alguien siga vivo, o si aun hay fanfics de estos dos pero bueno, en un brote de inspiración he decidido escribir este lemon que durante mucho tiempo no supe como redactarlo. ¡Pero aqui esta! Espero que lo disfrutes, querido amigo lector, ya sea porque aun amas la shipp o para recordar los viejos tiempos. Disfrutalo mucho

* * *

Sonidos húmedos, el choque de labios y los murmullos ahogados entre besos; frío y calor, vida y muerte enfrentados en un frenesí candente. Esa noche sin luna con las estrellas como testigo, sus cuerpos se encontraron como imanes, atrayentes y magnéticos... Ninguno ya no podía ignorar al otro, sus ansias y egoístas deseos pedían ser llevados a cabo desde el día en que se percataron como era la vida el uno sin el otro.

Los gemidos iban en aumento, escalofríos recorrían la espalda del más joven, un adolescente de 16 años con grandes sueños puestos en Hollywood; incomprendido por unos, ignorado por otros. La razón de esto eran los roces de dedos fríos como el viento, propiciados por un ente imperceptible para la mayoría, alguien que solo el adolescente y sus dos mejores amigos podían ver por su cuenta.

-Ahh... Ahh...- los castaños cabellos del muchacho caían sobre su rostro, sus labios temblaban por el frío gélido y la electricidad que sentía recorriendolo de arriba a abajo.

-mmm... Spence...- el responsable de su éxtasis susurró a unos centímetros de la tierna boca que acababa de probar hace poco.

No hacía falta quitar la ropa de su presa, la facilidad que tenía de atravesar objetos y superficies sólidas hacían el trabajo más fácil, podía sentir el casto cuerpo bajo la camiseta ajena sin quitarla... ah, las pequeñas ventajas de ser un fantasma.

Sonrió pícaro al notar como el menor se estremecía cuando rozó apenas uno de sus pezones con la yema de sus dedos, deleitándose con el suave gemido y los ojos chocolate cerrándose con fuerza, tratando de evitar el contacto visual.

-Ahh... Billy, ya deja de hacer eso- su voz se quebraba entre sonidos placenteros, su boca se hacía agua y sus brazos se aferraban al cuello fantasma que solo era tangible para el en ese momento.

Ambos cuerpos se encontraban levitando sobre la cama del castaño, las piernas de este rodeaban las del fantasma que flotaba sentado en el aire.

Sus labios fríos fueron a dar con el cuello suave, resbalando como hielo, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos y sonoros.

-Ahh... ¡Billy!- Spencer no podía dejar de decir su nombre con cada nueva sensación en su ser, provocándole espasmos y reacciones involuntarias.

-Asi, baby... Di mi nombre, quiero oírte llamando al gran Billy Joe Cobra-

Sus manos se volvían más traviesas, sus dedos jugaban con la tela azul, quería descubrir la piel bronceada y tersa del niño ya; quería seguir oyendo su nombre... Oh, el castaño lo estaba exitando recurriendo a su narcisismo y le encantaba, necesitaba más de esa dulce melodía.

-Ah... Billy, quiero sentirte más- sus palabras, esa petición, no podía ignorar tan bella visión frente a sus ojos.

Sin esfuerzo alguno deshizo la camisa del pijama azul, dejando expuesto el pecho de Spencer.

-Oh brosther... Solo mírate, podría devorarte con mantequilla de maní-

-Deja de compararme con comida- frunció el seño sonriendo divertido.

De nuevo sus labios se juntaron, devorándose mutuamente. Saliva y ectoplasma se entremezclaban, la lengua azul saboreaba gustosa la ajena y los cuerpos se frotaban entre sí.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el fantasma quedó desnudo en sus ansias por más, sus manos terminaría despojando de las prendas restantes al ocupado adolescente, que se frotaba contra el regazo de Billy.

-ohh... Oh, Spencer... Más despacio, no querrás que te lastime- rió sonoramente, sus palmas recorrieron la delgada espalda hasta parar en los glúteos del muchacho -dejame guiarte-

Spencer mordió su labio inferior, podía sentir el duro miembro del fantasma frotarse en su entrada, era resbaloso gracias al ectoplasma que lubricaba y se sentía como un gran trozo de hielo.

-Solo... Imagina que es una paleta- bromeó Billy adivinando sus pensamientos, relamiendose los labios cada vez que la punta se acercaba al agujero virgen del castaño.

-ahh... Claro, como si fuera normal meterse una paleta por... Ahh!- un nuevo escalofrío lo recorrió, no se había percatado de la proximidad de las manos del espectro hasta que uno de sus dedos resbaló dentro de él.

-Ah, Billy, ¿Que crees que haces?-

-Te doy una muestra de lo que te espera, mi querido Spencer- metió otro sin precio aviso, dilatando al adolescente. Sus labios atraparon uno de los pezones sensibles, distrayendo al chico de la nueva incomodidad en su parte baja.  
Saboreaba entre dientes el pequeño botón, su lengua fría sacaba más gemidos sensuales.

-Billy, ah, ¡Billy! ¡BILLY!- era demasiado para Spencer, sus ojos lagrimearon con cada estocada torpe, su entrada se contraía, su miembro se tensaba, rebotando entre la distancia que le separaba de Billy, no quería aguantar más, el calor del momento y el sobrestimulo se lo gritaban, lo exigía, o sentía que moriría ahí mismo por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Ahh... Ahhh... Ya, deja eso, ya estoy listo-

-hmmm... Pero me estoy divirtiendo- fingió demencia, quería oír lo que el adolescente tenía que decir, así que siguió con lo suyo, yendo más rápido, haciéndolo más fuerte, llevando al límite a su amante esa noche.

-Basta... Yo... Solo...- entre tanto estímulo -ahhh... AHH!- gritó mientras su semilla era liberada -¡Hazme el amor, Baruch Cohen!-

Se separó un poco de él, dejándolo caer suave en el colchón, mirándolo a los ojos, absorto, serio, sin creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Que... ¿Has dicho?- pestañeo un par de veces, acercando su rostro al ajeno.

Spencer lo miro también, con las mejillas rojas como el carmín y las gotas de sudor formándose en su rostro; temblaba por el reciente orgasmo, su pecho estaba cubierto de esperma y se sentía pegajoso, un tema incómodo para lo que estaba por hacer.

-Billy...-suspiró sonriendo- No, Baruch- posó sus manos en el apenas tangible rostro traslúcido y lo atrajo hacia el -se que odias tu verdadero nombre, sé qué prefieres ser alguien aparte de Baruch Cohen, pero quiero que sepas que amo a los dos tu... Quiero entregarme a ti hoy, esto significa más que un brote de hormonas...-

-Spencer...-

-Quiero que me hagas el amor, ten mi primera vez, no solo como Billy Joe Cobra, sino como Baruch Cohen-

La dulce sonrisa de sus labios, sus ojos brillando como mil estrellas, el rubor de sus mejillas. Todo era tan honesto y adorable que le dolía al fantasma en su inexistente corazón, su rostro se coloreó de un azul más profundo y lágrimas amenazaban por caer de sus ojos. Una sonrisa grande se instalaba en él, feliz, descubriendo algo nuevo pero conocido. ¿Acaso esto era el verdadero amor?

-Oh Spencer... Mi Spencer, ¿Como es que haces para sorprenderme cada día?- fugaces besos fueron depositados en el muchacho, los labios fríos parecían mariposas revoloteando sobre la aperlada piel, causando cosquillas y espasmos placenteros -Eres tan hermoso, un bello ángel con una rara obsesión al terror...-

-Billy... hmm...-

-Seré cuidadoso contigo, voy a hacerte sentir bien- prometió terminando su sesión de besos, posicionandose entre las piernas de Spencer, se acercó mas a él y unió una vez más sus labios a los ajenos

Ahora, siendo honesto consigo mismo, el fantasma no sabía con exactitud como resultaría esto; era obvio lo que tenía que hacer pero no iba a ser lo mismo siendo el un espectro. ¿Le dolería a su pequeño amante? ¿Podría mantener su miembro tangible todo el tiempo?

-No... no lo pienses tanto- murmuró el castaño entre el beso

-De acuerdo, brongel... Puede que esto duela, o tal vez no... avisame si sientes alguna molestia ¿de acuerdo?-

Spencer asintió, Billy tragó fuerte, con ayuda de sus manos abrió la pequeña entrada y lo fue introduciendo, al inicio dudoso, siempre al pendiente de las reacciones del castaño.

Por su parte, el adolescente tenía escalofríos recorriendo su espalda, sentía como Billy lo estaba llenando de a poco, temblaba por el frío, el placer y el dolor del momento.

-Ah- jadeó en el momento en que terminó por introducirlo, sintiendo como llenaba su interior.

-Disculpa Spence, ¿No te lastime?- habló temblando, temeroso de lo que estaba haciendo

El castaño sonrió, estirando sus brazos a él, invitándolo a estar más cerca suyo. Billy accedió, llendo más profundo dentro del cálido cuerpo.

-hmmm...- gimió el niño, sin querer el fantasma había tocado ese punto sensible, su punto g.

-Spence... Lo lamento, yo...-

-No hables... Solo... Se gentil conmigo...-

Suspiró, su cuerpo delgado empezó a moverse lento, motivando al mayor que pronto se unió al lento vaivén.

Frío y calor se combinaban en el aire, ambos cuerpos parecían encajar perfectamente como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos. Los ojos del fantasma solo lo miraban a él con cada embestida que daba, apreciaba los ojos ligeramente cerrados, la boca entreabierta, jadeante y húmeda, el cabello castaño pegado con el sudor a la frente de Spencer... Su Spencer.

Era increíble cómo estaba rendido a sus pies, con cada súplica que salía de sus labios él era capaz de hacer hasta el doble para complacerlo. Si quería más le daría más, si le pedía que saltará el preguntaría cuan alto, si quisiera que compusiera solo para él no dudaría en prepararle un concierto privado con su mejores canciones para él. Se sentía en el cielo con tan bello ser derritiéndose con sus roces y estocadas.

-ahhh Billy, Billy, más, más- su boca se hacía agua, corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo, era tan placentero que creía volvería a tener un orgasmo en cualquier momento

-Mi Spencer... Oh, mi pequeño director... Eres tan bueno para mí- arremetía más profundo, frotándose con las paredes internas.

Su melodiosa voz se empezaba a oír en todo el lugar, el castaño apretaba aumentando la fricción deliciosa en su pene causando que la nota fuese subiendo cada vez más.

Era tan eléctrico, tan sobrenatural, pero apasionado, romántico y cursi para el gusto de ambos. Disfrutaban cada parte de ellos, sonidos, tacto, cada nueva sensación que estaba presente ahí. El niño arqueó su espalda al sentir de nuevo que tocaban su punto g, sin desaprovechar más el tiempo Billy fue más profundo y rápido perdiendo por un momento la cordura.

-¿Te gusta tanto, no es así amor? Oh, cariño... Gime más para mí-

-Billy, oh Billy, ah ah... Más, más, estoy tan cerca-

Billy sin perder el tiempo recostó al niño y subió sus piernas a la altura de sus fríos hombros, volviendo a embestir más profundo, llegando a su punto g mucho más fácil.

Ahora gemía más fuerte, clamando su nombre como en uno de sus conciertos, su cuerpo se tensaba en extasis genuino, apretando más.

-Asi, así... ahh Billy, ¡Billy!-

-Dime que es lo que quieres, ah... Dime qué es lo que quieres-

-A ti... Hmmm... Ahhh... ¡Oh Baruch!-

-Eso es bebé, tendrás todo de Cobra... Mi preciado Spencer... Ah... Te amo tanto- jadeó siendo más rudo - quiero que nos quedemos así por siempre-

-Oh... Baruch, BARUCH- en un grito se liberó por completo.

-Oh mi Spencer... Voy a... ¡Hnggg!-

Después de un par de embestidas más el término dentro, liberando su esperma ectoplasmico en el interior caliente de su amante.

Una vez más Spencer gimió fuerte al sentir la sustancia viajando dentro suyo.

La mañana llegó lento, los rayos del sol pegaban contra la ventana dejando caer su luz sobre los cansados cuerpos, abrazados entre sueños, sonriendo entre sueños...

Los ojos de Billy fueron los primeros en abrirse, su vista nubosa distinguió el cabello castaño y el rostro del adolescente, luego se fue aclarando más, viendo sus ojos cerrados y el subir y bajar de su respiración.

-Buenos días, Bebé...- susurró dulce, eufórico, como nunca se había sentido en años,ni siquiera cuando aún vivía.

Acercó su rostro al de Spencer y depositó un beso en su mejilla y luego en sus labios, lo acercó más a el, pegándolo a su traslúcido cuerpo, tarareando para él la canción más dulce que pudo pensar.

-Baruch...- murmuró entre sueños, suspirando y acomodándose entre su cuerpo, abrazándole inconscientemente.

-Shhh... Aquí estoy mi Spencer... Mi precioso niño...-

Abrió lento sus ojos, moviendo las pestañas suavemente, dejando ver apenas las preciosas avellanas de sus ojitos.

-Baruch...-

-Aquí estoy... Y siempre estaré-


End file.
